The invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter comprising at least a first stage comprising:                an input terminal on which a voltage to be converted comprised within a first range of voltages defined by first and second voltages is applied,        first means for comparing the voltage to be converted with at least a first voltage representative of division of said first range into at least two equal sub-ranges or three sub-ranges, said first means for comparing delivering a first digital value on at least a first bit representative of said comparison on a first digital output,        first means for calculating delivering a first intermediate voltage according to the voltage to be converted, to the first digital result and to said first and second voltages.        